The types of computing devices that are available to users to interact in a variety of settings is ever increasing, from traditional desktop personal computers to laptops, set-top boxes, game consoles, and mobile computing devices such as mobile phones and tablets. Consequently, the users may have access to a variety of different types of computing devices that may be configured to support interaction in a variety of different settings, such as office, home, mobile use, and so forth.
Conventional techniques that are utilized to support user interaction with these devices, however, are typically single-user centric. For example, a user may login to the computing device to interact with the computing device using a user profile associated with the user. In this way, a user may perform this interaction using custom settings and user preferences. However, these conventional techniques did not provide support for multi-identity interaction and as such these conventional techniques are limited to one-to-one scenarios and thus may be inconvenient in some settings that may involve multiple users, such as parties, meetings, and so forth.